


The Happiest Place on Earth

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: Your boyfriend surprises you with a Disneyland detour on a work trip to LA.Tumblr Anon said: jon x reader they go on vacation and jon propose





	

You pause in the middle of the parking lot after rushing out of the car, closing your eyes and taking a deep breath, letting the air out with a sigh of happiness. Jon, your boyfriend of almost three years, had surprised you with a Disneyland trip while the two of you were in California visiting the Funhaus guys. Well, it was mostly you who was sent to Los Angeles, only because you had just recently started showing up in more Let’s Plays and being more of an active member of Achievement Hunter instead of just editing, but since you couldn’t possibly stay away from Jon for longer than a day, Burnie had allowed him to join you.

You opened your eyes to see that Jon had taken your hand with a bemused smile on his face at your excitement over the Happiest Place on Earth’s parking lot. “We’re not even in the park yet,” he pointed out with a grin. “Why don’t you try to save your energy for when we’re actually inside?”

You waved your free hand dismissively, and began walking to the area where you had to present your tickets to the park. “You don’t need to worry about my energy, Risinger. It’s Disneyland.”

Eventually, you were able to prove Jon right. It had been a little over six hours since you had entered the park, and now the two of you were waiting for the fireworks to start before you headed back to the hotel. You had managed to get on the Jungle Cruise area, and he had secured a spot on the very top of the boat. It was times like these where you couldn’t have asked for anything more. Jon wrapped an arm around your waist and was resting his chin on your shoulder as the firework show began.

It wasn’t until Jon had pulled away from you completely that you noticed he had been slowly inching away from you, and it wasn’t until you had heard the people around you gasp and squeal, and even the sounds of some camera clicks going off that you turned around to see what the fuss was about.

The fuss turned out to be Jon Risinger on one knee, holding out a box that held a simple diamond ring to you expectantly. You let out a small cry and held your hand to your mouth to try to prevent other sounds, your heart swelling and your eyes threatening to spill tears onto your cheeks. He opened his mouth to speak a few times, each time closing it within a few seconds as if he couldn’t find the words.

“I, uh, I wanted to do a speech, but I can’t. So, uh, marry me?”

You let out another squeal, pulling Jon to his feet and kissing him with no shortage of passion and love. You pulled away after a few moments and grinned, your arms wrapped around his neck and your forehead pressed to his. “Yes.”

The nearest bystander let out a squeal and clapped. “She said yes!” The remainder of the crowd cheered and clapped loudly, and Jon moved his hand around to your waist so he could jokingly take a bow to the crowd. Afterwords, he turned to you, smiling bigger and brighter than he ever had before.

“Yes?” He asked again, opening the box and taking the ring out, poised to put it on your finger.

“Yes.” You confirmed, grinning back at him and allowing him to slip the ring onto your ring finger, sealing your engagement with a kiss with Disneyland fireworks and a crowd cheering in the background.


End file.
